


Polished, Made To Shine

by milkandhoney



Series: Drarryland Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual, Detention, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fanart, M/M, Trophy Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Harry and Draco serve detention.





	Polished, Made To Shine




End file.
